EL Diamante de Kruxz NaLu c:
by Andromeda Demeter
Summary: En un mundo donde todo es Fantasía. Una pareja tendrá que cumplir una misión por el bien de los seres que habitan este mundo, Amor, Odio, Peleas, Lazos, Guerras...todo Gracias y por culpa de El "Diamante de Kruxz". Y Hades, el Rey del lado oscuro y sus subordinados son culpables. Que sorpresas saldrán de Tan Divertida y emocionante aventura ? Nalu y otras. Mucho humor *pausada*
1. Prólogo

**Holas...jejejeje esto se me hizo imposible de no hacerlo, es extraño que e me haya ocurrido algo así, pero bueno...ahí sabrán de que lo que es xD**

.

.

Prologo:

.

.

_En un mundo donde existen Hadas, Dragones, Duendes, Enanos, Magos, Elfos, Gigantes y mas seres fantásticos..._

_Un chico Dragón y una Hermosa Hada tendrán grandes aventuras, Luchas tendrán que pasar, amigos encontrarán por sus viajes.._

_La amistad y el Amor, como también el cariño y aprecio obtendrán un lugar en su vida y corazón._

.

_Lucy Heartfilia, Hija de la Reina Layla Heartfilia, Reina de las Hadas._

_Natsu Dragneel, Hijo de el Rey de los Dragones, Igneel Dragneel._

_Gray Fullbuster, Mago de Hielo_

_Juvia Loxar, Descendiente de Elfos del Norte._

_Gajeel Redfox, Hijo de Dragón._

_Levy McGarden, Hada de Thebitia_

_Erza Scarlet, Maga de _

_._

_Aventuras y Lazos de Amistad como también otros crearan, gracias a una misión designada solo a dos de ellos, pero con compañía y amigos todo es mas fácil y divertido de hacer no ?_

_._

_Grandes batallas se armaran gracias a el "Diamante de Kruxz". Y Hades...el Rey del lado oscuro. Un gran culpable de todo esto._

_._

_._

**Bien, ustedes dicen...les tinca el Prologo ?**

**La opinión de ustedes me harán saber si continuarla o no. ^^**

**Ciao y espero sus Reviews que me impulsaran a seguir c:**

**.**

**.**


	2. Los Clanes: Información

Los Clanes [Información]

.

.

La Luz y La Oscuridad...son repartidas en grupos de seres Fantásticos, como los de la Luz: Dragones, Hadas, Enanos, Magos, Elfos, Galos.

O como los de la oscuridad: Trolls, orcos, demonios, Hombres Lobo, Gragolas, Brujas...

O simplemente seres como: Unicornios, Pegasos, Grifo, sirenas...

.

.

Este mundo, esta lleno de sueños, de pesadillas, guerras por la ambición, en el hay grupos o clanes...como:

**Dragones:**

Como Rey..Igneel Dragneel, su hijo llamado Natsu Dragneel. Los "Dragones" en realidad son personas comunes...aunque con ellos llevan el Talento de Matar a Un Dragón cuando están en su forma humana, aunque...su ley dice que todo aquel que mate a un compañero...como se dicen entre ellos, deberá pagar con su vida misma, ya que los Dragones ven como un hermano a sus compañeros. Estos pueden estar en su forma de Dragón o forma de Dragon Slayer -como humano con poderes- a su propia voluntad y deseo. Los Dragones son aproximados 1o mil en total...pocos pero con gran poder en ellos...lo que hace realmente difícil que sean asesinados. Habitan la Ciudad de Dragion al Este. Mantienen una poderosa rivalidad con los Demonios.

**Hadas:**

Layla Heartfilia es la Reina de las Hadas, quien extrañamente son todas mujeres...en ello el nombre, al igual...que son la única especie que tienen una estatura promedio. Estas son seres que tienen la capacidad de volar...pero sus alas pueden ser diversas, en colores, formas y tamaños. Lucy Heartfilia es la hija de la Reina, por lo tanto, princesa de Thabitia, ciudad que habitan las hadas. También una cualidad de estas es que pueden elegir su poder, como de palabras o por tanto como de una Rivalidad con las Gargolas.

**Enanos:**

Seres de Estatura Baja...con ellos el Rey, Makarov Dreyear. Los enanos suelen usar ataque con armas blancas, como hachas, machetes, cuchillos, picos, ellos son los creadores de cada una de las armas que cargan con ellos. Los demás seres los ocupan como sus herreros, los enanos en definición son muy importantes para la supervivencia, ya que no cualquiera hace armas. Estos habitan un pueblo al Este llamado Chadox, casi junto a la ciudad de los dragones, separados por unos pares de Kilómetros y Tienen una rivalidad con los Orcos.

**Magos:**

Los Magos en general son personas comunes y corrientes, aunque como e sabe, usan magia...esta puede ser de diferentes cosas, hasta de elementos como el Fuego, Agua, Tierra,Viento. O también como de Espíritus, Re-equip, Hielo, Plantas, Etc. Serán unos...100 mil millones de magos en total, aproximando lo y TODOS los magos, pueden ser de diferentes magias...pero todos son especialmente enemigos de las Brujas.

***El Clan de los Alquimistas:**

-Son Magos de Hielo, que por Mayor Autoridad tienen a Silver Fullbuster, que como hijo tiene a Gray Fullbuster...estos serian unos 4mil En total. Usuarios de Hielo. Viven en Aicens.

***El Clan de Los Guerreros:**

**-**Tienen como Mayor Autoridad a Era Scarlet, madre de Erza Scarlet. Son Usuarios de Armas...su poder es básicamente poder tener diferentes armas y cambiarlas a su gusto. Habitan el pueblo de Carandoz.

***Etc...**

**El Clan de Los Elfos Del Norte: **

Reinados por la Reina y Rey, Jennery Loxar y Xion Loxar...su descendiente Juvia Loxar. El Clan tiene aproximadamente 1o mil millones de integrantes, estos habitan el pueblo de Chastan, los Elfos tienen una extraña rivalidad con los Hombres Lobo...guerras y luchas casi interminables se han armado por ello. Estos tienen un poder peculiar...pueden ocupar magia de curación y de Agua, ademas de los Arcos.

**Galos:**

Son solo humanos, pero ocupan armas para defenderse, como los enanos, pero estos carecen de Herreros, por ello, los enanos hacen las armas por ellos. Son alrededor de 15mil, no tienen muchos datos, ya que ellos son muy reservados, después de todo no puedes darle información de ti a alguien que quizás es tu enemigo. Pero estos tienen un gran y especial odio hacia los Trolls.

.

.

.

**Entonces...esta es la información de los Clanes de la Luz... Los de la Oscuridad no se darán aún, solo pondré la información cuando sea necesario **

**Espero les guste...pero en realidad, tengo una necesidad por hacer esta historia y por tanto he decidido hacerla**

**.**

**.**


	3. Una misión ?

**Primer Diamante:**

_Una Misión? Con Un Dragón|Hada?!_

.

.

En la ciudad de los Dragones...se podía observar, un castillo...si, era un castillo, dentro de este castillo, se veía a un peli rojo y a un peli rosa.

- Natsu ! - le habló

- Si padre ? - pregunto el chico llamado Natsu

- Te Tengo una misión... - mientras el joven festejaba, el padre de este sonreía - en conjunto.

- QUE ?! POR QUE ?! - pregunto alarmado y esperando solo una cosa - NO ES CON GAJEEL CIERTO, DIME QUE NO ES CON ESE CABEZA DE METAL ! PORFA !

El Rey suspiró - No...no es con Gajeel.

- SII ! ah espera viejo...entonces con quien la voy a hacer ? con Sting ? - pregunto

- No...

- Con Rouge ?

- NO...

- Con Laxus ?

Igneel negó con la cabeza.

- Con...Cobra ?

- No... - respondió cabreado

- Entonces ?!... Con quien ? - pregunto exaltado

- Con un Hada - le respondió dejando a Natsu de piedra.

* * *

- C-con u-un D-Dragón ? - pregunto una chica rubia - estas bromeando no ? Mama.

- No Lucy...no bromearía con eso - sonrío la Reina...Layla Heartfilia.

- Y-Y...de que trata la misión ? mamá - pregunto aún en shock

- Pues...hija, realmente, es una misión suma mente importante, no puede fallar... por el bien de los seres de este mundo, y solo ustedes dos pueden hacerlo - dijo seria.

- P-Pero dime y no me asustes ! - reclamó la chica.

- No puedo decirte, hasta que estén los dos Hija - le informó a la Rubia.

- y dime, quien es ?

- jaja Lo sabrás mañana, Lucy.

- Tsk...odio esperar.

- No seas tan curiosa Lucy...ahora ve y prepara todo...mañana vamos a partir - dijo la Rubia mayor, que estaba sentada en una especi de trono, con genero de terciopelo rojo y con Oro, como el contorno.

- Hai, Hai... nos vemos mañana...

* * *

Ya En La Mañana

- Virgo...podrías llamar a Lucy ? - le preguntó a un Hada de cabello Morado y vestida de blanco y negro.

- Si Layla-sama - y se fue.

o-o-o-o-o-o

- Hime-sama, despierte, su madre la esta esperando para salir - dijo mientras movía a la rubia.

- Ah... déjame dormir Virgo.

- Discúlpeme..Hime

- Eh ? por que te diculpaaas ! ... auch ! Virgo ! - le dijo en el piso, se puso de pie mientras se sobaba el trasero.

- Por eso...

- Esta bien no te preocupes...ve a donde mamá y dile que ya bajo - le pidió, mientras sacaba un conjunto, con el cual se vestiría.

En donde La Reina

- Layla-sama, la princesa ya viene.

- Gracias Virgo - le dio una sonrisa - puedes retirarte - le informo.

- Me llama si desea o necesita algo Reina - hizo una reverencia y se fue.

- Ha pasado un tiempo...mi amigo Igneel - dijo al aire, observando una foto, en la cual salía un peli rojo, segura mente era Igneel. Un peli negro, una peli celeste, Layla...junto con un rubio y pequeños niños. Un peli rosa, Una rubia, una peli azul y un peli negro. Todos con grandes sonrisas - me pregunto como estarán Metalicana y Grandine - sonrió.

- Entonces, nos vamos mamá ? - pregunto Lucy llegando, haciendo que sacara otra sonrisa de Layla.

- Si, nos vamos hija...

* * *

- Natsu... Natsu - un chico era removido por un peli rojo.

- Hmm deja dormir viejo... - respondió perezoso, de estomago acostado en una cama Roja, de sabanas blancas.

- Natsu...Las Hadas ya deben venir en camino ! - dijo ya mas impaciente.

- Deja Viejo... si vienen, bien por ellas ! - respondió ya mas cabreado.

- NO JODAS MOCOSO ! - le lanzó un "vaso" de agua, según el... ya que en realidad era un balde.

- AHHHH ! pero que te pasa viejo ?! - gritó empapado.

- vas a hacer la maldita misión... o sino no habrá desayuno para ti ... HI-JO ! - le informo burlona mente e ignorando su "pregunta".

- Ghj~ - gruño - ya pero sal de mi cuarto, vale viejo ? - le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

- No... voy a ver como te cambias - dijo aguantando la risa.

- QUE COJONES, SAL DE AQUÍ VEJETE ! - lo empujo hacia la salida.

- ajjajjaajaj estúpido mocoso, como si fueras tan irresistible - comentó ya fuera de la habitación.

- Cierra la puta boca Viejo... y para tu información... si soy sexy e irresistible - dijo haciendo poses seductoras y eróticas.

- jajajjajaja Cabrón de hijo que tengo jajja ! - se reía de sus propios genes...

- jajajja ya ves que soy irresistible ? - pregunto entre risas.

- Si, Si, solo vístete mocoso, Layla ya viene... - dijo despreocupada mente, hasta que lo proceso y pensó "Mierda y Mas Mierda".

- Layla ? Hablas de la reina Hada ? y por que tanta confianza he Viejo ? no me digas que tu y ella... - pero sus deducciones fueron detenidas por... una mano.

- Ya te contare esa historia mocoso, ahora arréglate y cuando estés listo bajas - haciendo caso omiso a sus reclamos, que sonaban algo como "Hmmahnn hnmn hnmnmsnm" mientras movía sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo rápidamente.

- Has caso.. - lo soltó y luego se fue.

- Que le pasa ? tan importante es ? ah, que mas da... - entro a su habitación y se comenzó a vestir.

**Natsu Pov.**

Me puse una polera sin mangas [al estilo Toreto de Rápido y Furioso] blanca, unos pantalones negros con cortos cinturones y hebillas en el como accesorios. Un cinturón negro con una hebilla plateada en forma del dragón de fuego, tenia puestas unas Botas hasta una distancia mas abajo de la rodilla con cordones e iba dentro el pantalón. Una chaqueta gris oscura con negro hasta las rodillas y en ella a cada lado habían dos bolsillos, unos en parte del pecho y los otros dos en la parte de la cintura. Y por ultimo mi bufanda con estilo de escamas de Dragón blanca.

Salí así de mi habitación y baje donde mi padre, que me esperaba en una habitación de color roja con dorado en las pared, plateado en el techo -del cual colgaba una araña de oro- y blanco en el piso.

- Ya estoy aquí, han llegado ? - le pregunte a mi padre, el cual estaba de flojo en su sillón de dos plazas rojo vivo. Recostado como si nada pasase.

- Están afuera, siendo recibidas por...como se llamaba este Cabrón ? - empezó a pensar el nombre de no se quien y yo que me apresure lo suficiente como para no hacerlas esperar.

- Por quien ? - pregunte cansado.

- Por...por, ah ese cabrón que no me acuerdo como se llama - y de no se donde cresta saco una bolsa de cheetos picantes y empezó a comer.

- Me vas a dar ? - le pregunte con baba que me caía de la boca.

- mmm... NO ! - abrazo posesiva mente la bolsa y siguió comiendo.

- MALDITO VIEJO TACAÑO ! - grite, pero mejor no lo hubiera hecho.

- Oe Come come fuego ! ya las traje - informo ese cabrón que...no se como se llama. Detrás de el venían dos rubias. Ahora cambiando de tema, no creen que hace mucha calor aquí ?

- Ah... ya puedes irte... eh... como es que te llamas ? - pregunto rascándose la cabeza.

- Eh ?... ah maldito cabrón... Weisslogia mierda - dijo rendido...pero espera, que ha dicho ?

- Mierda ? pero que apellido mas Raro Cabrón de cabello desteñido jajajaj - ajjajjajaj y ahora que lo veo bien, tiene el cabello rubio desteñido ajjajajaj pero que pollo.

- Hijo de... ah. ME LLAMO WEISSLOGIA EUCLIFE ! contento ? - dijo con una benita palpitante en la cabeza.

- Oye... Weiss - jajaja es divertido molestarlo.

- Que cojones pasa ahora ?

- No crees que es mejor el apellido anterior en vez de "Euclife" ? - le pregunte aguantándome la risa.

- Q-Que ? Por que ? - me pregunto sorprendido.

- Por que jajajajaja Euclife parece un apellido de Gay ajajajajjaj - me comencé a revolcar en el suelo con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos de tanta risa.

- MOCOSO DE MIERDA ! - ahh es divertido molestar a la "gente"

- Esaaa Mocoso jajjaja - me dijo papá mientras chocábamos las manos para luego hacerlas puño y chocarlas de nuevo.

- Ya, Ya...jajaj solo vete Cabrón, gracias por hacerme el favor - dijo mi padre sonriendo, oh algo divertido se viene.

- De Nada - lo dijo en forma de suspiro, y ya cuando estaba a punto de salir...

- Hjmcabellodesteñidohjm - dijo haciendo como que tosía y vi como Weiss se paraba y gruñía.

- jajajja Puto Viejo, eres un desmadre jajajja - me reía de lo que había hecho y la reacción del inexperto en peluquería jajja.

- A QUIEN LLAMAS PUTO JODIDO MOCOSO ?! - pero que cara de...jajjajaj

- jajjajaj tienes cara de chimpancé cagando Vejete jajajja - diablos, me encanta hacerlo enojar.

- VEN ACÁ CABRÓN, VEN AQUÍ Y DA LA PUTA CARA ! - me gritó hecho una furia.

- Oe, Oe viejo... es de mala educación gritar cuando hay visitas, compórtate quieres - le dije divertido.

- Ghj~ - me gruñó.

- Gruñón - le dije y me acerque a la que debería ser...Layla.

- Señorita...Layla, me equivoco ? - le pregunte.

- No...no te equivocas Natsu - momento, como mierda sabe mi nombre ?

- Un gusto tenerla acá - le sonreí.

- Muchas gracias, al parecer tu padre aun sigue siendo un niño - susurro a mi oído.

- Oe, que te estoy escuchando Layla Heartfilia ! - gritó aún en el... ah no, se había sentado al fin...pero aún comía Cheetos -.-

- Ups, había olvidado que los dragones tienen, un tanto mas desarrollados los sentidos jajja.

- Es cierto, a todo esto... - me puse cerca de su oído - es libre de molestarlo o golpearlo mientras esté en esta habitación.

- Lo tomaré en cuenta ! - me dijo mientras se acercaba a Igneel.

Me giré para presentarme a la chica rubia que estaba detrás de la señora Layla... aunque, solo le había visto el cabello.

- Un Placer soy...chit ! - la chica era muy...muy curvilínea, casi paro la chala al ver tan...escultural cuerpo, ademas tenia una polera roja de tirantes ajustada, un pantalón negro que realmente le hacía notar demasiado el culo...unas botas, una chaqueta de cuero negra y por su pecho pasaba la cinta de un estuche de espada, el cual era negro con gris y detalles en dorado. Su cabello Rubio estaba tomado en una coleta alta, dejando un poco de cabello a cada lado de su cara, con una cinta de color negro... y realmente el negro la hacía ver SEXY, tanto que casi me da una hemorragia nasal cuádruple !

- Natsu, Natsu Dragneel - le dije tapándome la nariz..."ah, acaso aquí hay calefacción ?"

- Ah... Lucy Heartfilia - "oh es la hija de Layla... soy un tonto, eso es obvio"...me di una cachetada mental

- Un Gusto.

- Igual Natsu...

- Oe...Viejo, Señorita Layla, podrían soltar de una vez la información ?

.

.

**Uju ! cual sera la misión que deben hacer y por que es de vida o muerte que la hagan y con éxito ?¿Natsu acaso es un pervertido?¿y por que Natsu es TAAN inteligente? osea saco una conclusión...LUCY ES HIJA DE LAYLA ! ^^ [nótese el sarcasmo]... ya en serio es un imbécil sexy e irresistible... o eso veremos.**

**y... como ha quedado ?**

**Vamos por favor díganme, me muero de ganas por saber si les gusta o no.**

**Y quiero darle las gracias a _Aye Sir Happy_ por poner en Favoritos y seguir mi historia ! \^^/**

**Reviews? c:**

**.**

**. **


End file.
